


Kalon

by Ashcat252



Series: Alate [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Crush, Facial Shaving, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Trans Jack Kline, ftm Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: Jack struggles with how he looks. And just like before, Clark is there to help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Series: Alate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Kalon

”Look at that beard!" Dean cooed through video chat as Jack showed off just what he looked like two and a half months on Testosterone. Jack already had some growth on his jawline, but it was mostly noticeable on his upper lip in a lighter shade than his hair. It wasn't often that trans men got facial hair that early, but Jack was one of those people. He wasn't sure if he was happy with it.

“It looks ridiculous." Jack huffed. "I don't know if I'm gonna be the guy that likes facial hair." Jack admitted as he ran a hand over it. His Uncle Sam got into view then, his smile just as warm as it was when Jack was back home.

“It's up to you, Jack. You look good right now, but you also look great barefaced." Sam advised but Dean rolled his eyes as he carded his fingers through his own thick beard.

“I'm always gonna be team beard. But yeah, do what feels right, bud." Dean conceded through a sigh. His green eyes lit up though once the front door opened to reveal his husband.

“Did I miss it? Is he still on video chat?" Uncle Cass said through a heavy breath as he finally came into view. "Jack!" Castiel said as he finally got to see his nephew's face.

Jack felt warmth fill his chest as he looked at his three favorite people. He wished it was in person and not through a phone screen, but that was enough for the moment.

“I miss you guys." Jack said through a long sigh.

“We miss you, too. It's just not the same here without you." Castiel said, his eyes showing the sadness his face was so desperately trying to hide.

“Maybe you guys can visit soon...?" Jack tried as his fingers toyed with the end of his sleeve. His uncles gave him a fond smile and said they'd figure something out. Jack could at least tell they wanted to.

It wasn't long before they all decided to get off the phone so they could rest for work the next day. Jack fell against his bed with a loud groan.

Clark was out with his friends, and had been gone for hours. Jack had been invited seeing as he'd been going with Clark for weeks, but that was the first time in a while that his uncles were able to FaceTime with him all at once.

Well, the call was over, and all Jack was then was bored and lonely. He rubbed a hand over his stubble absentmindedly, and out of nowhere, he had a vivid memory of his father's face. It was when Nick was at his worse, right after Jack's mother died.

Jack couldn't help but feel that he looked just like him.

And it was that thought that brought him to the bathroom connected to his room. He looked himself over in the mirror, a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach at how much he really did look like him like this.

And it wasn't that Jack hated that. For whatever messed up reason, Jack still loved his father. But it was just too much. Jack wanted to leave all that behind and be comfortable in his own skin. And with that he rationalized, that for the moment, he'd be okay without a beard.

The problem was that he had no idea what he was doing. He had bought his own razor for this exact reason, and even watched some YouTube tutorials on how to do it. Of course, he'd forgotten shaving cream, so Jack just used warm water as he made the first move.

And maybe he would have been fine, if it wasn't for the knock on the bedroom door that startled him.

“Shit!" Jack cursed as a small speck of blood pooled just below his cheek. The knocking continued, forcing a newly annoyed Jack to walk out and open the door.

His annoyance fell slightly though once he realized it was Clark.

“Sorry, dude. I left my room key here." Clark said as he walked passed him, just to turn back around and gawk at Jack's small wound.

“Were you trying to shave?" Clark asked, like it was obvious. Jack could feel his cheeks burn as he fidgeted where he stood, his fingers pulling at his sleeves nervously. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed, but he was. Jack gave a slow nod in response.

Clark gave a sympathetic smile as he asked, "Need some help?" That somehow made Jack's blush worse than it already was.

“I would have been okay if you hadn't scared me..." Jack grumbled and that only seemed to amuse Clark. The curly haired boy chuckled to himself as he pulled out his desk chair and carried it into the bathroom. Nearly a second later he poked his head out and motioned for Jack to come closer.

Jack couldn't help but smirk with his own amusement as he made his way over. Clark was right there behind the chair, patting the back part over enthusiastically.

“Welcome to Barker Salon! Care for a shave? With a special discount of course." He joked as Jack sat down, his annoyance gone completely and replaced with laughter. From behind him, Clark gave a warm smile at the sound of it.

“What's the discount?" Jack asked, playing along with Clark's game. Clark hummed to himself as he pulled out all of his essentials; a clean rag, shaving cream, a razor, and moisturizer.

“For you, Jack... it's on the house." Clark said in a low tone as he rummaged through the basket under the sink. Jack sat patiently, satisfied with the answer.

Soon enough Clark was in front of Jack and patching up his small cut. Thankfully he never commented on Jack's blush, which only got worse as Clark got closer. The blond had stopped being embarrassed ages ago, so he wasn't sure why his cheeks were still warm.

Not that Clark minded. He thought it was cute. He seemed to be thinking that a lot lately. Especially right then with him being in Jack's personal space. It was a lot easier to notice just how bright Jack's eyes were. Not that it was something he noticed a lot.

”Now that you're all patched up, it's time to wash your face." Clark said as he handed Jack the rag. Jack did as he was told and gently washed his face, being mindful of the small bandaid on his cheek. Once he was done, he sat back down on the desk chair and let Clark get to work.

Jack wasn't prepared for just how close Clark had to be. He wasn't prepared for how Clark's thumbs would feel as they brushed against his cheeks as Clark put the shaving cream along his jaw and upper lip. Jack tried his best not to look up into his eyes, suddenly embarrassed all over again.

Jack wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling that way, or why his cheeks were an even darker hue. Or why his heart was hammering in his chest as Clark finally took the razor to his cheek.

“There any particular reason why you don't want a beard?" Clark asked as he backed away to rinse off the blade. Jack pulled at his sleeves tightly, suddenly nervous at the thought of telling Clark about the dark part of his life.

Jack took in a deep breath and released his hold on his sleeves. Clark was a good friend. Jack could tell him this. It was that thought that finally caused him to open his mouth.

“It makes me look like my dad. Don't want to look like him." Jack mumbled just as the razor was about to touch his skin again. Clark gave Jack a long look before finally going back in with two more strokes with the blade.

“...I see." Clark mumbled as he turned to rinse it off again. "Any reason why?" Clark asked, but then quickly turned to say, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Jack just nodded his head, confirming that it was okay as he followed up with, "My dad... he's kind of a bad person. Really abusive." He practically whispered it. It was a hard thing to admit out loud.

“Shit man," Clark cursed as he tilted Jack's head up to get the upper lip area. "I had no idea. You just seem... never mind." Clark shook his head, not wanting to complete that sentence. But his movements were slower and somehow even gentler.

“What do I seem like?" Jack asked anyway, his tone still just barely above a whisper. Clark took another moment just to rinse the razor off again, and it felt like forever for Jack before Clark was back at it.

“You just seem kind of... I don't know, perfect? Like, you seem really happy. Your uncles you always talk about, they seem to love you a lot. Guess I kinda assumed somehow that you had a good life. I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." Clark rambled all at once. It made Jack chuckle and the sound made Clark roll his eyes lightheartedly.

“It's okay, Clark. You couldn't have known. But I do appreciate that you think I'm perfect." Jack added the last part jokingly, and it made Clark groan.

“You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Clark grumbled.

Jack shook his head, an amused smirk on his face that soon turned into a warm smile as he added, "And you're not too far off. I am happy. My parents... that was just one small part of my life. The other parts, the parts that make me happy, is what truly matters."

Clark took a moment to soak all that in as he finished up and wiped the excess cream from Jack's face. It was like he was seeing Jack in a brand new light. He couldn't help but feel like he wanted to know more about Jack's life, but was careful not to pry. Jack was thankful for that. He didn't know if he could handle saying much more.

Instead, Clark just went in with the moisturizer, gently rubbing it into Jack's skin. It was a lot easier to see just how Clark's hands felt against his cheeks without the shaving cream in the way. And just when he thought his blush was gone, it was back, and just as fierce.

It was hard for Clark to notice though when all he could think about was how stupidly soft Jack's face was. His own cheeks were burning as he finally moved his hands away and wiped them down.

“Ready to see how you look?" Clark asked as he turned around, his hand outstretched to help Jack up.

“Y-yeah." Jack stuttered, his voice cracking slightly, something that had been happening a lot lately, so he tried not to think about it too much. He took the offered hand and soon enough he was back on his feet and looking into the mirror.

Jack smiled as he looked at his reflection. He finally felt like himself again. And maybe someday he'll be comfortable enough to have some facial hair, but for the moment, he was happy just like that.

”You look great." Clark said, and Jack could see his reflection, at his soft blue-green eyes and how Clark was looking at him. It made Jack feel so odd inside, right in the pit of his stomach.

“T-thank you." Jack stuttered yet again. It was hard not to think about it that time. "And thank you for showing me how to do this." Jack added, forcing his voice to steady itself.

“Of course, Jack." Clark finally forced his gaze away then and cleared his throat. "I'm pretty tired. Got to get up early for a lecture in the morning. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

And with that, they both went to their respective beds, both trapped deeply into their own confusing thoughts.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this excuse for more fluff. I shall introduce Clark’s friends (also known as Jack’s new friends) in the next chapter.


End file.
